


The Baroness

by AvaDreelWrites



Series: The Adventures of The Baroness [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Interrupted Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Burn, Smut, but a slow burn for love, but not like actual prostitution, courtesan - Freeform, excessive teasing, more like she's a, they get it on pretty quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDreelWrites/pseuds/AvaDreelWrites
Summary: When a floundering town on the Baroness' estate propositions the royal family, they expect a plead for money. Instead, the village offers a trade: the finest personal courtesan in their renowned Academy for the Arts of Pleasure to be gifted to the Baroness for one week. After the week is up, if the whore's company is proved good enough, the Baroness will handle the town's debt problem in time for the next tax quarter. Should Evie fail in seducing the Baroness, her town may lose everything, but money isn't the only thing on the line, our heroes hearts are as well.Useless, functional and distinguished lesbians abound in this medieval porno! Every one of those fun tropes is here: slow burns, interrupted coitus, embarrassed maids, bored and entitled nobles, a cast of sexy women any X rated visual novel would be jealous of, what's not to love?Characters to be added to this work and "The Baroness" series as a whole, so stay tuned. It's gonna be one big sexy adventure.The graphic sex is in chapter's 3 and on if that's all you need by the way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, The Baroness (Original Character)/Everild "Evie" Fallowborne
Series: The Adventures of The Baroness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Enter Evie

**Author's Note:**

> There is no sex in this first chapter, but things heat up in the next. Did I do a lot of medieval research for this? No. But I don't think porn directors do either so its fine. Please enjoy "The Baroness" as it was meant to be enjoyed: not taken too seriously. It's porn. Granted, it's porn with a plot. But in the end, its still porn. Enjoy!

There wasn’t enough wine in the world to get the baroness through this court meeting. She had already counted all the stitches in her throne chair’s arm cushion, and all the stone tiles on the floor. She was about to start committing the painting frame grooves to memory when her father spoke.

“How do you feel about that plan, my raven?”

The baroness didn’t feel one way or another about any of the subjects they’d seen today, they all boiled down to someone being upset about money. She settled on a noncommittal “hm” and a nod. Was no one having any domestic disputes anymore? Did thievery not exist anymore? She’d kill for a good paternity scandal again. 

“So you agree that this man should be exempt from the next tax period and pay double in the next quarter?”

“I don’t see why not,” the baroness said with her head back.

Lord  Harplyer  leaned back in his throne and sighed into his hands. “My child, you do realize this would do nothing to solve the root of this man’s problem?”

“Which is?”

The man lifted his head and softly said “pardon, Miss, but I’m a fisherman and while my hauls are the same, the cost of new nets and bait has risen and I’m no longer turning the same profit. It looks like I won’t be able to afford the next tax period. A lot of the other fishers are in the same boat”

“Ah, well what’s making the nets and bait price rise? Find the reason and then report back, I can’t fix something if I don’t have all the facts,” the baroness snapped.

The man looked to the lord who nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. The guards opened the doors for the man, quietly ushering him out. “Wait! No, if we can’t reach the next bracket the city won’t meet the quota! We’ll lose everythin-“ the guards shoved the man forward and shut the door behind them. The baroness stood and stretched, supper was in a couple of hours, plenty of time to read Tobin’s latest letter and respond. The steward took a step forward and said “actually, miss before you take your leave, there is one more item on the schedule.”

“So? I’ve sat through 17 meetings this day, each one more boring than the last. I have... matters to attend to.”

“I assure you, miss, this next meeting is unlike the others. I’m sure you’ll find it more to your liking.”

The baroness flopped back down on her cushioned seat with a groan, “Ugh, and what makes this meeting so interesting, may I ask?”

“Well for starters they specifically requested that you be in attendance, baroness.”

The baroness turned away, but gestured to the guards to open the door, kicking one leg over the arm of her throne. Four people entered the room: a finely dressed gentleman, his assistant and an older woman dressed in a deeply cut dress, the deepest red the baroness had ever seen. The woman filled the dress generously, but the baroness was more taken by the young woman standing behind them all, scantily clad behind a deep green veil, covering her head and down her shoulders. The older woman looked only at the lord and lady, but the younger woman kept her head down, occasionally peeking up to glance at the baroness.

“What is the meaning of all this?” The lord sat up in his throne, his voice taking a sterner tone.

The finely dressed man stepped forward and bowed before the thrones. “My lord,” he said, “I come with a request and a gift for your daughter.”

The baroness brought her leg from off the arm of the seat and sat up straighter. The man’s assistant stepped forward and opened one of his books before the Lord, contents just out of the baroness’ view. The gentleman spoke again, his voice measured and calm, as if he didn’t have a half naked woman behind him being led by a woman who’s front collar was missing a few too many stitches. “I am Mayor Brole of Visstad and as you know, the taxing period is arriving soon. Our major export is fish but lately our fishermen have been making less money. We suspect inferior equipment to be the cause and we ask for a donation or an extension for the tax period. We do not come empty handed however, we have brought a gift from the Academy of the Pleasure Arts, our town’s famous brothel academy. Surely you’ve heard of it, why the King himself employs one of our alumni as his mistre-”

“I’m sorry,” the steward spoke up, “but my lord rarely gives out pardons for tardiness on tax brackets and even more rarely does he give out donations. I must ask you to leave if you continue this folly.”

The lord nodded and motioned to the guards to open the door. 

“Wait!” The baroness leaned forward in her seat, “don’t leave yet, please, tell me more about this gift you’re offering me.”

The older woman snapped her fingers and pointed at the floor a few paces in front of her. The woman in green walked to the point and lifted her veil off, revealing sharp, delicate features and striking green eyes. “I am your gift, baroness.” The girl’s voice was strong yet light, words slow and deliberate, her gaze never breaking from the baroness’. Breaking the hold of the young woman’s stare was difficult, but the baroness snapped her eyes to the gentleman. 

“Explain this immediately.”

“Of course. We knew that his lordship would never agree to what we’re asking, but his daughter, a wealthy woman in her own regard and with a desire for a project to prove her competence might agree to work with us. We bel-“

“What is your proposal? Please, out with it” the king cut in.

“Of course, your lordship. As I’m sure you know, Visstad’s only tourist attraction is our academy to train the finest companions, courtesans, entertainers and dancers. This is Everild,” the woman in green curtsied deeply, lifting her skirt dangerously high, her head low and eyes up at the baroness. 

“She is the top student in her class and we deemed her a good match for you. We propose that a trial run be made. We offer you Everild’s services for a week for free, starting today, and if at the end of that week you deem her services a good enough example of what Visstad can provide when independent, you will give us the money for the quarter, which as you know is due in three weeks and Everild will become your personal courtesan. If you deem her services not a good enough reason to supply us with the money we need, then as you know the town will have to forfeit its independence contract and be signed to your father’s control. We ask his lordship that instead of being signed to his name, we be signed to your name instead. This way, no matter what happens, you’ll benefit.”

The baroness slumped back. A heavy request for certain, but she did have all those coins in the treasury, unused. And that woman, Everild, was intriguing. “Show me your book, how much of my gold would you require?” The man’s assistant took a few steps towards the baroness and showed her his pages, the numbers not as straining as she had feared. “This is all you would require?”

The gentleman coughed, his voice pained. “Er, my baroness, that is quite a hefty sum.”

“It is? Perhaps I’m too used to the figures of our major nobles in the land. This is quite doable. I accept your terms, though I fully reserve the right to decline your courtesans... ability after the end of the trial period.” The baroness grabbed the book from the assistant and flipped its pages until she found a blank, and ripped it out. The assistant gasped but a look from his mayor quieted him. The steward brought the baroness a quill and ink and wheeled a small table in front of her throne. The baroness quickly drew up the terms and scrawled her signature at the bottom of it before folding it and passing it off the assistant. 

“Look over that and see to my steward if anything needs adjusting. Wilhelm, you have my full permission to adjust anything necessary but please find me should you need to change anything drastic.” 

“Of course, my lady” the steward responded. 

The older woman stepped to the baroness, her own papers in hand, and passed them to the baroness. “These outline everything about the academy and our mission, this section is Everild’s school file as well as her specialties and any notes we felt important to add, and this section is our academy’s rules, procedures and expectations. Though this deal may be important for the town, know that we will never sacrifice our morals for money. If at any time Everild reaches out to me or the academy to complain of any misconduct, we will forfeit the deal. Is that clear?”

“Of course, madame!” The baroness’ tone turned offended, “I wouldn’t dream of treating anyone will such disrespect, especially a partner.”

“Good, then we are done here. Everild, your things will be sent in a little while. Send for me should you need anything. Good day.” The madame turned and followed the mayor and his assistant out of the doors, not waiting for the guards to open them fully before exiting.

The king suddenly startled as the doors closed, jumping to his feet, “Well. Ahem, I suppose I will leave you two be to er. Become acquainted. Steward, is there anyone else on the schedule?”

The steward shook his head and closed his notebooks, “no, my lord.”

The king stood, and on shaky legs walked out of the meeting room with his steward, leaving the baroness and her new gift alone.


	2. Trial Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one heats up some more, but there is no sex. Very explicit foreplay however. Enjoy!

Nearly a minute passed before the baroness spoke, too surprised to think of anything witty or charming. “Ahem. Er, hello, Ms...?”

“Everild, my baroness. Everild Fallowborne. You may call me Evie, if you’d like. And I shall call you...?”

Something clicked within the baroness. The innocent question and those innocent eyes paired with that tone sent a flurry of thoughts through the baroness’ head. She could have this woman call her anything, have her call her prince, lady, mistress even. The thought sent a chill through her neck. 

“Simply ‘Baroness’ is fine. It will keep our relationship professional. And I do believe your profession is?” She trailed off, leaning back and spreading her thighs apart in her chair.

Everild smirked. “I see the rumors of your insatiability may be true after all.” She paced over to the baroness and got on her knees between the baroness’ feet, one hand sliding up her trousered leg, the other trailing down from her shoulder. “This is good, I was worried I wouldn’t have the chance to impress you, and I worked so hard on creating all of these routines. Would be a shame if you didn’t get to experience every single one of my pleasures, yes?”

The baroness groaned as Everild kneaded her upper thigh and undid her shirt’s buttons, “Yes,” she muttered, “a shame indeed. Now please, get on with it. I have affairs that need attend-“

Everild took her hand from the baroness’ buttons and placed it on her lips, silencing her. She stood and straddled her, the hand from her thigh now working her buttons. 

“I want you to feel all of what I can give you, and how can you experience it fully when you are talking? Please, be quiet and let me show you just why I’m the best at the academy.”

The baroness exhaled and closed her eyes at that, her head resting on the back of the throne, hands roaming up the back of her new playmate. Everild’s hand trailed down from her lips to finish the buttons and tug the shirt off, exposing the baroness’ bare breasts to the cool air. Her hands teased and pulled at the baroness’ nipples as Everild rolled her hips on top of her new mistress. The subtle yet insistent pressure tugged at the baroness, spreading a heat down her stomach, pulsing between her legs, and she thrust her hips up to meet every slow grind. The baroness tugged on Evie’s long red hair, making her arch her back and grind harder. 

Moans started to accent her playmate’s gyrations, every roll over her lap brought a sigh or groan to the baroness’ ear. Everild’s fingers scratched down the baroness’ bare chest towards her trousers, working the belt until the firm leather finally slipped from the buckle and she could pull the front of the pants down just enough.

Bracing one hand on the back of the throne chair, Everild slid her fingers down into the baroness’ trousers, teasing around her underclothes, feeling a dampness that could only be from her ministrations. The baroness leaned forward, head resting in the crook of Everild’s neck, gasping at every light circle under her playmate’s fingers. A bell rang from outside the door before it opened, as one of the Baroness’ handmaids's walked in with a roll of paper and pencil. She gasped as she saw the scene before her, her words one stream of thought. 

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry, mistress! I just came to get your requests for dinner but you’re busy and no one thought to tell me, no one ever tells me anything about stuff like this, but I’m rambling, I’ll just go, the dinner request can wait, I’ll just uh, be outside. Not as in outside listening I mean, outside as in my quarters if you need me. For anything. Goodbye! Have fun!” The door closed behind her and a muffled “have fun? Gods, I’m an idiot,” trailed away from the door. 

The baroness turned her attention back to her playmate and as their eyes met, they giggled at the circumstance, and soon it fell into a deep laugh, one that kept a person from breathing right even when they tried to control themselves. As they calmed down, the baroness registered that her playmate’s fingers were still between her legs and she gently pulled them out of her pants. 

“As fun as this is, I’m sure you agree the mood has been ruined and I have other things to attend to. You have full reign about the castle and estate, please ask for Wilhelm if you need anything, he’ll help you find it. I’m sure he’s set up your room by now, or at least found you one. And if you see Maud, tell her I’m sorry she had to walk in on me so. Er, let’s say indisposed?”

Evie hummed in amusement and nodded into the baroness neck, sighing as she got up from her lap. She adjusted her costume back into place and gathered her veil from off the floor, before heading off in the direction Maud had left, leaving the baroness alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Maud. Sweet innocent Maud. I have big plans for you... And don't worry, there will be more explicit scenes as the Baroness and her new playmate get to know each other better, but hopefully this little teaser got you all a little warmed up. Please remember to drink water! It's important! And thanks again for reading!


	3. The Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is graphic lesbian sex in the latter half of this chapter, much more intense than the foreplay last time. There is also the use of ropes for bondage play, so please be mindful of that if that's something you'd prefer to avoid. But other than that, please enjoy!

The bell signalling supper sounded the baroness out of her letter writing. Tobi would have to wait to hear about how Ms. Evie Fallowborne of the Academy for the Pleasure Arts felt on top of her. She placed the quill back in it’s ink pot and stood up to stretch before pulling her cape from it’s spot on her bed frame. She opened the door to see Evie about to knock, “Oh. Ms. Fallowborne. How may I help you?”

“I came by to see if we might walk together to supper. I also wanted to ask something.”

The baroness stepped out of the room and started down the hall towards the dining parlor. “And that is?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to continue our little game from earlier?” the playmate asked in a voice just above a whisper. The baroness stopped in the hallway and a brief flash of surprise crossed her face before it settled back into her collected neutral expression.

“And what would the rules be for this little game?” the baroness asked, stepping to Evie and turning her to face her.

“The only rule you need concern yourself with is this: tap my leg with your foot two times if you ever want me to stop,” the playmate said with a smirk and a wink before pulling away from the baroness and cooly walking in the direction of the parlor.

The baroness watched her playmate walk off, and with a roll of her eyes started after her. By the time she walked through the dining parlor doors, Evie was already seated next to her usual chair and had scooted their chairs closer together. She was making easy talk with today’s dinner guests: a militant general, some other estate’s financial advisor and a few familar royal noble women, they had been trying to catch the eye of her father for the past week. The baroness sat down and was immediately bombarded with questions from the guests.

“Ah, Miss Harplyer. I was hoping you could formally introduce me to your very charming guest.”

“She’s told us she’s from Visstad, I’ve heard some interesting things from their financial coordinator, is she perhaps here on those grounds?”

“She’s not a friend of your father’s is she?”

“Goodness, or even a friend of yours? How crude.”

The baroness took all the comments in stride and with a charming smile said “of course, general. Everyone, meet Everild Fallowborne, my guest from the Academy for the Pleasure Arts in Visstad. She’s been sent to us here at House Harplyer as an ambassador for the academy, they hope to increase tourism for their school by having her entertain a major noble power. Perhaps she’ll perform for us later,” the baroness ended her speech with a wink towards her playmate. 

Everild blushed slightly, but soon drew her face into a smirk. “Perhaps I will. But before any of that, I do believe I should get to know my audience. You all are?” Each guest introduced his or herself and a team of servants brought out their soups and asked them if they’d rather the beef or chicken tonight. In between spoonfuls, the conversation continued pleasantly, though the baroness noticed Evie was able to speak very little about herself but was able to get much information from the guests, though it didn’t look like they noticed.

When the main course was delivered, Evie dropped her hands from the table to make room for the plates, but did not bring both of them back up. One picked up a fork while the other snaked its way to her baroness’ thigh beneath the table, casually rubbing small circles into her. The baroness tensed up at this scandalous touch but relaxed as no further movements were made. Evie kept the guests entertained with her polite and charming small talk and not one of them seemed to notice that one of her hands stayed missing from the table.

A servant came by to refresh the baroness’ drink and as she took a sip, Everild’s hand worked its way up her thigh, dangerously close to cupping her through her trousers. The baroness coughed into her glass, choking down her wine before shooting a glare at her playmate who merely smiled innocently.

“Are you feeling alright? You haven’t been acting quite like yourself tonight,” one of the noble women asked the baroness.

“Oh, how does she normally act? Is anything the matter, baroness?” Evie asked in a voice that did not match her coy expression or the hand that continued its massage of her inner thigh.

The baroness waved her hand in a don’t-worry-about-it gesture as she took a smaller sip of her wine. The royal women paid no attention to this and one piped up that usually the baroness was always talking off their ears with her latest scandalous news: her piercings of yet another part of her ears, commissioning trousers cut for women, relaying the tales of her huntress adventurer friend, Tobin Harps, the list was truly endless.

Evie seemed taken with these tales of how the baroness usually acted and kept up the conversation, drawing the general into it by asking him to tell stories of how the baroness had been when she was much younger or laughing with the foreign advisor about the stories his lands had heard about the scandalous young Harplyer woman. 

With all the merriment at the table, no one noticed Evie move her chair over just a little closer to the baroness so she could fully cup her mistress under the table and roll her fingers into her covered sex. Even though she felt there wasn’t nearly enough wine in her system to process this dinner, the baroness didn’t tap her playmate twice on the leg. Deep down, she was relishing this scandalous pleasure. Evie started to slow down her ministrations when a moan escaped the baroness during dessert. The baroness forced her chair back and started coughing to attempt to cover the slip up and get Evie’s hand off her thigh, but the general’s and one of the noble women’s faces turned too bright a shade of pink to not have heard the very obvious sound of pleasure.

When the baroness brought her chair back, she took one more bite of her dessert, one more sip of her wine and excused herself to her quarters. Evie got up and caught her eye with a concerned glance, but the baroness shook her head that she was not to be followed. Evie sat back down and started a new discussion over whether the queen had ever had a cake this delightful. The table guests seemed relieved at the new topic and latched onto the discussion and quickly started talking with each other about the state of the highest nobles in the country. Evie leaned back in her chair, the guests wouldn’t need her to keep the conversation up now. She could just listen and observe and silently plan how she was going to escalate the game with her mistress. She needed to move quickly to capitalize on her progress or what she had built up would be lost.

After the dinner, Evie hurried down the halls to the baroness’ room, only to be stopped by her short handmaid from before, Maud. “I’m sorry, miss, but the baroness says no one is to be allowed in her room tonight save for family in an emergency.”

“I understand those may have been the previous rules, but I’m sure a young woman such as yourself understands the reason why I have come to this estate,” she bent down to whisper in the maid’s ear, “reasons of the flesh and it’s pleasures.” She straightened up and looked down at the blushing mess before her.

“O-of course, miss, but even still the baroness has rules that I must abide by. She did however, leav-”

“Did I not make myself clear enough, Maud? I was sent to this estate to please your baroness, any way I know how. My ways involve the bed that’s behind that door. So if you please,” she moved to step around the handmaid but she stepped with her, blocking her path again.

“If you’d just listen to me, miss!” the mousy haired maid stood up straighter and clenched her fists at her side. “The baroness doesn’t want you in her room tonight but she sent me to tell you to wait for her somewhere else.”

The playmate crossed her arms and started tapping the floor with her foot in impatience. “And where might that be?”

“The theatre miss, it’s in the baroness’ personal wing of the estate.” Maud gestured down the hallway to a set of stairs that led down.

“What, there’s a play for us to watch? How charming,” the playmate said sarcastically.

“No, miss. I er, I believe she wants you to perform for her…” the maid trailed off her sentence and broke her gaze with the courtesan in embarrassment. “I don’t think you should keep her waiting, miss,” Maud said to the floor.

“Oh. Oh! Yes, a dance! That must be it, thank you very much, Maud! Down these stairs then?” Everild said with excitement.

“Yes, miss. And then to the right. Big red doors, you can’t miss it.”

The playmate nodded to the maid and hurried down the stairs to the theatre. When she opened the door she noticed no one was in the room though the stage was set for a play. A boring one by the looks of it. No room to dance on it. She slowed her pace in disappointment and after looking around the room noticed a set of stairs leading up to what looked like a more private viewing box. It had deep red veils around a small crimson couch facing the stage from above the viewing chairs below. Evie climbed the stairs thinking maybe if the play was boring enough she could distract the baroness with something else, but before she could reach the private box she heard a click from behind the curtain. 

The stage started to swivel, the new angle revealing a massive bed, draped in deep crimson sheets, and a small table. The table was covered by a towel, though the outline of a few objects was clearly visible. When the stage stopped turning, the baroness stepped out from behind a curtain. Clad in only her trousers, she locked eyes with her playmate and in a stern tone said, “Did you think you could get away with teasing me like that? Did you think there would be no consequences?”

Everild started to speak but trailed off. “I- no, baroness. I didn’t realize there was any problem…”

“Surely you must have known what you were doing to me. And I can’t let such actions by without punishment. I take it this is acceptable under your contract?” The baroness’ eyes took a softer, inquiring look in her last line, silently asking Evie if everything was alright.

The playmate lifted her eyes from the floor to meet the baroness’ with a confident stare. “It is; I’m yours to do with as you please.” As she spoke, Everild slowly paced down to the stage, standing at the base of it and looked up at her mistress.

The barones knelt down, and with her finger under the courtesan’s chin, guided her gaze to the table. “Do you know what’s under there, Ms. Fallowborne?”

“No,” Everild replied softly, “though I can guess. At the academy, we courtesans are trained in a variety of tools and toys.”

“I think you’ll find that practice with your school mates and punishment with me are two vastly different things,” the baroness said as she dropped Evie’s chin and walked to the table, obscuring it with her body as she pulled something from under the towel. “Take your top layers off and lay on the bed,” she said with her back still turned.

Evie walked the short steps to the stage and gingerly sat down on the bed. It had a firmness to it she hadn’t expected. She layed back on one of the pillows and slipped her cropped bodice off, dropping it off the side of the bed. Next she slid off her bangles, and thinking better of it took the veil off her short sarong before settling more into the bed. She turned her head to see the baroness watching her undress. “Enjoying the view I take it?”

“Indeed I am.” She moved to stand over Evie in the bed and from behind her back produced a small bundle of cords. “I think I would enjoy it more if you were tied up for me however. Like a proper present.”

The playmate laughed and playfully trailed her hands up her body to end with her arms above her head. “I think I’d enjoy it more too, baroness,” she said with a wink.

The baroness scoffed and straddled Evie’s waist, leaning forward to reach her wrists and skillfully restrain them to the headboard. Evie blew cold breath up at her mistress’ nipples as she pulled back to sit atop her present. “Damn, not even a flinch? Most people love that feeling,” Everild teased.

  
“I don’t think you realize who’s in charge here. I’m not going to give in to your teasings. You’re going to give into mine.” Before Evie could respond, the baroness leaned forward again, bracing herself on either side of her playmate and kissed her. Everild tried to deepen the kiss, but the restraints on her wrists stopped her from moving too far up. The baroness decided when to deepen the kiss, when to take Everild’s lip to her teeth, when to take her tongue to her mouth. All Evie could do was lay still and enjoy the sensations. When the baroness pulled back, Evie gasped for breath, “I thought this was supposed to be a punishment, baroness?”

“It will be,” the baroness said as she leaned down again, her lips at Evie’s neck. The baroness’ expert mouth sucked at Everild’s pulse point, nibbled at her jaw and scratched down her throat, each new act bringing a new reaction from the courtesan. Soft kisses up her jawline followed by a hard sucking just below her ear solicited a sharp gasp, while a consistent kiss to her pulse point earned a low groan as the suction increased. Evie could feel herself getting wetter and the baroness had barely moved down her body. If she didn’t keep moving it would indeed be a punishment. She tried to signal this with a bucking of her hips and a needy moan, but the baroness only ignored her and switched to kissing below the other ear. 

Several more minutes passed before the baroness started her descent, slowly moving to suck bruises into her playmate’s collarbone and nip at the flesh there. Everild shifted her thighs together, desperate for some type of friction, but the baroness shifted her body so her knee fell between Evie’s, far enough down that Evie couldn’t grind on her but high enough that it blocked the courtesans’s thighs from coming together again.

The baroness moved down again to tease at Evie’s chest, one hand moving to tug at a pert nipple while her lips took the other in her mouth to gently bite and tease. Everild gasped at each teasing bite, finally gasping out a desperate “pleas-” and trailing off in a high pitched moan as the baroness rolled especially hard on her nipple.

“What was that? You didn’t finish your thought,” the baroness said with a smirk, leaning back up and emphasizing her words with a few pinches.

“Please! Please, take me, Baroness,” the courtesan nearly screamed, her voice high and desperate.

“I recall you not giving me that satisfaction at dinner, and I recall this being a session for punishment. Are you saying you’ve suffered enough?”

“Yes! Please, anything you say, but I need to feel you,” Evie gasped out, her breathing heavy, hands closing into desperate fists as she tried and failed to pull free from the headboard.

“I think you can take a little more,” the baroness murmured as she leaned down again to kiss and tease her playmates breasts. The courtesan groaned in protest but sighed in relief as the baroness started to work her way down, using her hands to hold herself up again. The baroness kissed a line down Everild’s stomach and used one hand to tug at the knot holding the sarong together, undoing it completely and leaving Evie exposed. The air, though it was warm in the room, felt suddenly cold on the courtesan’s soaked sex. Evie gasped in near pain at the sensation and ended in a moan as the baroness used a hand to scratch at her hip bones and her mouth to bite at the dip between her thigh and hip, each bite moving lower until the baroness was face to face with where Evie needed her most.

Everild bucked and writhed under the baroness and screamed in frustration when she sat back up and moved to straddle her legs, still keeping the courtesan’s thighs from touching with her knee. “Please, baroness! I’ve learned enough! I won’t tease you like that again, just please touch me. I need to feel y-”

The baroness cut Evie off with a kiss to her lower lips, sucking just around her clit before moving outwards to tease her more. She continued this pattern until her playmate was gasping every breath, each exhale a pleading moan. After a while, she decided she had tortured the poor woman enough and latched onto her clit, sucking gently so as not to overstimulate, and gradually increased pressure as one hand lightly scratched up her thighs before massaging down. This new gentleness turned the courtesan’s moans from harsh primal sounds to a softer, surprised hum that quickly turned into a desperate cry as she came, body tensing up under the baroness, fists curled and pulling at the cords.

When she came down from her high, she noticed the baroness had slipped off of her and she weakly called out to her.

The baroness was back by her side quickly, undoing the knots and using a warm and damp washcloth to gently massage at her wrists. “I’m still here, Everild. I just went to fetch some things to help you recover. Take it easy, that was a lot for you.”

Evie sat up weakly and let the baroness wipe her down with the warm cloth, whimpering when the baroness walked away again to put the cloth back. She returned moments later with a fuzzy blanket and a mug of tea. The baroness watched Evie drink the tea and arranged the blanket around her. Both the tea and blanket were warm, There must be a hearth in here somewhere, Evie thought before she drifted off to sleep. The baroness stood up from arranging the blanket to see her courtesan fast asleep and realizing her own tiredness, crawled next to her in the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The beginning of that slow burn I was tagging about! Also that sex scene was brought to you by "disco tits" by Tove Lo and "Candy" by Doja Cat. If you haven't had water today, please remember to drink some! Hopefully you need some after this chapter, lowkey turned myself on while writing it. If you would like to see more of the Baroness' sexy adventures with her courtesan, please let me know! I'm having a good time with this series and I wanna know if the masses are as well.


	4. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma make them fall in love.

There were no windows to let sunlight into the Baroness’ playroom, and thus no way to tell what time it was until a hand knocked on the doors. “Miss? I’ve er, brought those things you requested for the morning. May I come in?”

The Baroness stretched, and through a yawn told her maid to come in, not bothering to pull up a blanket for modesty. Maud carefully walked with her eyes to the floor and lifted the towel on the side table to make room, nearly dropping the breakfast tray she had brought. The contents before her were horribly offensive, though in a way kind of excit- 

The Baroness laughed, snapping Maud out of her thought. “Oh, I had forgotten about those. If you could just put those in the drawers for me, please. They’re all clean, weren’t used.” 

Maud blushed profusely, and with shaking hands put her tray down. 

“How- er, how do I know where they go, Miss?” Maud asked quietly, twisting the towel nervously in her hands.

“If it looks like it belongs in the dungeons or in the stables it’s the top most drawer, if it looks like it belongs on a man it’s the middle drawer, and I didn’t take out anything from the last drawer.”

“Oh --” Maud trailed off, picking up a very daunting looking toy and turning to face her mistress “--er, what category does this fall under, Miss?”

“Ah, that. The middle drawer, if you please. The strap that it was next to as well.”

Maud’s blush deepended even further as she drew the connection between the soft, thin leather strap and the phallic object in her hand, quickly shoving both into their proper place. The baroness rose from the bed and grabbed her shirt from where she had hung it last night. She buttoned it up as she walked to where Maud had put the tray and brought it to a stretching Everild. “How did you sleep, Ms. Fallowborne?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Quite well, I must say. I had the most marvelous dream” -- the playmate responded with a coy smile, -- “I think you were in it. Now, what’s for breakfast?”

The two silently ate while Maud could be heard quitely muttering the occasional “Honestly, what even IS this?” or a “How does this even fit, let alone feel good?!” or, and this one always made the couple giggle to themselves, “What is thi- OH!” as the short maid slowly gained more of an education than many of the freshmen at Everild’s academy.

After getting the room back into a tidy order, Maud quickly bowed to the Baroness and awkwardly shuffled herself out the doors, eyes glued firmly to the floor. As the doors behind her clicked shut, the baroness let out a deep laugh, falling back into bed next to Evie, who let out her own giggle. “Ah, that was priceless. I’ve known Maud since we were children, and she never seems to get used to this. You should have seen her face the first time I told her my performance room wasn’t being built for just plays and dances!”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hours had passed since breakfast and the Baroness busied herself with royal court meetings while Everild snuck away to the library, pulling book after book on economics and trade and history of their province. The lunch bell rang and many missed the Baroness’ charming “friend,” including the Baroness herself. When the dinner bell rang and there was still no sign of that teasing smile, the Baroness excused herself from the table and went about searching for her.

The library was the last place she looked, and there, hunched over her table and starkly out of place in her academy’s uniform, was her courtesan. The Baroness slid into the seat across from her and quietly pushed a fork and the plate of now cold chicken and greens across the table. Everild’s eyes flicked up and smiled upon seeing her lover. “I guess I missed lunch then?” she asked in a whisper.

“Yes, and dinner too. The court missed you at the table. They uh, they asked me to bring this to you.”

Evie smirked as her mistress turned her head, refusing to meet her gaze. “Did they now? I must have made quite the impression last night.”

“I must say you did, they wouldn’t stop talking about my” -- the Baroness sat up straighter in her chair and mimicked a dreadfully obnoxious royal woman -- “‘absolutely  _ darling _ and  _ exotic _ friend!’”

Evie giggled before closing her book and started on her meal. When her fork touched down on her empty plate only minutes after starting, the Baroness spoke up. “Hungry I take it?”

Evie blushed. “Yes, I apologize for my --,” she started before she let out an awesome belch. Her eyes went wide before the Baroness, who sat stunned before bursting out laughing as her playmate hid her face behind her hands. One of the head librarians walked past their table and shushed them with a look.

“What was that you were trying to say?” the Baroness asked in a whisper, smile still huge on her face.

“Well I was going to apologize for eating so un-ladylike but now I must apologize for something far worse. Ugh, my headmistress would be so disappointed in me! The best in the academy and I embarrass myself in front of Her Ladyship not two days into meeting her?” the courtesan whined from behind her hands.

The Baroness gently pulled Evie’s hands away from her face and pulled her close, “I think it’s quite alright. Besides, I’m hardly one for being ladylike,” she gestured to her trousers and men’s tunic. “In fact, I think it’s quite refreshing to meet someone who isn’t so stuck up like those at court.”

Everild smiled gratefully and placed her hand over the Baroness’, their eyes meeting. Something shifted between them. Remembering her position, the courtesan flicked her eyes down, then up again to meet her mistress’. “I may be able to apologize for my scandalous behavior with more scandalous behavior. May I take you to your room, Baroness?” she asked in a low, hushed tone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Baroness pulled Evie into a deserted hallway and pushed her against a tapestried wall to kiss her, boxing her in with her arms. “Tsk tsk, and we’re not even in your room yet,” the courtesan whispered when the Baroness pulled away.

  
  


“We won’t be in my room. My playroom is closer anyhow, and this couldn’t wait,” the Baroness growled. 

She leaned in again and took Everild’s lower lip between her teeth, biting down before running her tongue over the sensitive flesh. She grabbed her playmate’s hands with hers and drew them over her head, shifting one knee between Everild’s legs and pushing up hard. Evie gasped and rolled her hips in response, eager to play into the Baroness’ games. Her focus shifted from Everild’s lips, and the Baroness moved down to suck hard at her playmate’s neck, one hand at her neck and jaw, forcing her to look up while the other held onto Evie’s hand, steadying both of them against the wall. 

The courtesan tried to stifle her moans, any excessive sound would surely bring unwanted attention. Everytime the Baroness bit down on her neck, however, it made keeping quiet that much harder. Gasps and whines spilled from Everild’s lips, each one more needy than the last, each one closer to a very obvious moan. When the Baroness felt Evie start to shake under her, she pulled away, grabbing her hand and leading her through the nearest door. The deep red curtains of the playroom stage came into view and Evie heard her mistress press a button somewhere. A click sounded and the curtains slowly parted, revealing the same set up from before. The Baroness took Everild’s hand again and led her up to the bed, sitting down and gesturing to her lap. The courtesan took the hint and straddled her mistress before kissing her chastely on the lips, pulling back when the Baroness tried to deepen it. When Everild pulled back, she asked her mistress “You’ve done so much for me and this is my apology to you, so please. May I take care of you tonight?”

The Baroness’ eyebrows lifted at this. It was very rare for her partners to ask such a thing. Most accepted that the Baroness preferred to give and never considered that she may want them to return the favor. The one before who had asked that same thing had betrayed her. Since then, the Baroness had only taken her pleasure herself, never allowing any to touch her as she touched them. But there was something about her, maybe how her hands had moved away from the Baroness’ body, no teasing circles or lingering traces to influence her decision. Maybe it was her honest tone, her kind gaze. Maybe it was how much they had laughed earlier. Whatever the reason, the Baroness found herself leaning forward to kiss her lover. When she pulled back, she whispered a “yes” into Evie’s lips. 

The courtesan leaned forward, tipping her mistress onto the bed and started to unbutton the Baroness’ shirt, pulling it open. Her lover never wore any supporting garments under her clothes, there was never any need for her very modest chest, so after the first few buttons were done, the Baroness’ breasts came into view. Evie leaned down to kiss a pebbled nipple, taking it into her mouth and gently biting down, while taking the other breast in her hand, tracing around it with her short nails.

The Baroness stayed silent through all of this, even as her courtesan became rougher, sucking just below her nipple and rolling the other between her fingers, other hand lightly scratching down her chest. Her breathing deepened and her eyes slid shut to take it all in, but none of the moans or gasps Evie was used to from her partners came. She slowed down her movements before pulling her head up and asking “does this feel okay?”

The Baroness’ eyes snapped open. “Yes. Did I say you could stop?”

Evie smiled and ran her tongue across her mistress’ breast before whispering a “no, no you did not” into the same spot and then blowing softly, the cool air causing the Baroness to shiver. She brought her hands to Everild’s back, short nails digging into her shoulder, scratching down. With this extra encouragement, Evie kissed her way down the Baroness’ stomach, mentally taking note of how her mistress didn’t moan, but she did move differently when Evie did something she liked. A hard sucking to her abdomen would cause her leg to quickly bend at the knee, a roll of her nipple made her nails dig in harder into her back.

As she started to tug at the belt holding the Baroness’ trousers up, her mistress’ hand stopped her. Evie sat up and let the Baroness take her own belt and trousers off. When she laid down again, she seemed more tense. Evie kissed her mistress chastely and moved back up her body, determined to not move forward until the Baroness could relax under her touch. She kissed her way up to the Baroness’ neck and massaged at her breasts while her lips kissed just below her strong jawline.

Slowly, her hands returned to Evie’s back from tensely gripping the sheets and her eyes closed instead of staring at every movement. The courtesan trailed her mouth down to her lover’s breasts, circling just around her nipple while her hands trailed down to tease just under the Baroness’ undergarments. When her fingers brushed against her lover’s clit, the Baroness hissed in surprise, eyes snapping open and lifting herself up on her elbows to watch. Evie slowed down and kept eye contact with her lover as she tugged the undergarments off. She lowering her mouth to kiss the baroness just beside her sex, and then again on the other side, looking up to gauge the Baroness’ reaction. Her mistress nodded and leaned back down, closing her eyes. Evie leaned back down and gave her mistress’ sex a slow, deliberate lick from the base of her opening to her clit, staying at the top to gently suck around it. The Baroness’ breathing started getting heavier, the nails at Evie’s back dug in harder.

Evie made small circles with her tongue around her mistress’ bud, keeping the pressure even as she massaged at the baroness’ thigh with one hand, the other at the Baroness’ hip to steady herself. The Baroness started moaning now: short, clipped feminine little sounds. When it seemed she was nearing her climax, the Baroness shot up and shoved Everild’s head out from her thighs and quickly replacing her tongue with her own fingers. Evie rolled over and brought herself up on her elbows to watch as the Baroness brought herself to finish, a harsh scream at her lips, eyes screwed tightly shut. When she opened her eyes again, chest heaving, she turned her head to see Evie watching her intently.

The Baroness scoffed and rolled over, facing away from her courtesan. Everild hesitated, then moved to hold her lover, gently placing one arm over her. The Baroness laid still for a long time before reaching to hold Everild’s hand.

“When were you going to tell me that you prefer to finish yourself?”

“I wasn’t.” The Baroness pulled her hand back. “I expect you to respect my boundaries, no matter if I lay them out beforehand or in the moment. Surely this isn’t the first time you’ve seen something like this.”

Evie rolled over to face the ceiling. “It’s not. Our professors at the academy teach us about all the different ways a partner may react in bed, but they also taught us what they mean.”

There was a long pause before the Baroness rolled over to face her courtesan. “It is not your place to dissect me or my actions” she said, voice low and harsh. “Do not bring this up again.”

Evie turned to bring her forehead to her mistress’. “Of course, my Baroness. May I do anything else for you?”

The Baroness was quiet for a long time. Everild started to nod off into the bed’s soft pillows until she heard, very quietly, “being held felt quite nice.” Evie smiled to herself and put her arm around her lover again. The Baroness rolled over and held Evie’s hand to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! But really who comments on porn? Even if it is a love story wrapped in a porn.


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops spilled some plot in with this porn

Each day that passed was the same: the Baroness took her breakfast in bed with her courtesan and then both would part for their days, each looking forward to the coming night, the tension from that night seemingly forgotten. The Baroness sat through lectures from her private tutors and held court, while Everild quietly snuck away to the library every day, each time picking a new book on economics and trade, and each time almost missing dinner with the royal family, almost always missing lunch unless the Baroness brought it to her. It was on the fourth day when Evie missed supper entirely that the Baroness took notice.

The two had fallen into a pattern of wandering off after dinner and conveniently meeting at the door of the playroom, making a game of seeing who would be waiting at the door. Whoever checked to see if the other was there first had to stay by the door and wait for the other, silently admitting that they had been eager to begin. Neither could resist checking for too long; it added a new sense of excitement to their trysts, making them a game neither wanted to lose. But it was on that fourth day that the Baroness waited longer than usual for her lover. Everild had teased her before by waiting what had seemed like ages around the corner, refusing to look and admit defeat until she heard the Baroness’ quiet footsteps, and then waited, relishing in the knowledge that she had the control, even just for a little bit. 

But this was different. The Baroness waited past a clock strike and then some and still the courtesan did not reveal herself. The raven haired noble was about to retire to her room for the night when she heard a faint sound of running down the stairs, stopping before they reached the last step. They took a deep breath as if to steady themselves and turned the corner. Everild stood before the Baroness with cheeks flushed from her sprint, chest heaving though she tried to cover this by holding one bangled arm over her front. Her auburn hair, normally impeccable, had several fly-aways, looking as if she had just had a hard ride on one of his Lordship’s horses.

“Ah, Baroness, I see you were the eager one tonight.” She took a deep breath, struggling to contain how flustered she felt. “You know I love to se- to see, ah,” she stopped to catch her breath. “My apologies, Baroness. In my hurry to see you I must hav-”

“Explain this.”

“My Lady?”

The Baroness sighed. “I apologize; that sounded crass. Everild, you never make me wait more than twenty minutes at the most. It’s been over an hour, you’ve been missing meals, you’re always in the library, you’re obviously in a state. Should I be concerned?”

Everild cooly turned away, all charm in her posture. “No, Baroness. I have just been researching new ways to pleasure you, surely me doing my job warrants me being late one time.” She fiddled with the bangles on her wrist, still not meeting the Baroness’ gaze.

“If you’re going to lie to me at least make it believable.”

Everil’s eyes widened. “My Lady?” The words came out quiet. Scared.

“Every time I’ve visited you in the library, the books you’re reading are all about economics or contract law. Unless you’re planning some kind of classroom roleplay for us, I don’t see how any of it makes sense. Care to enlighten me?” The Baroness crossed her arms at this, taking a step towards her lover. Everild flicked her eyes up, wincing at her hard expression. The courtesan sighed in defeat.

“Forgive me, Baroness. I admit to having a job here in the palace besides pleasure.” She lifted her head up and clenched her fists at her sides. “As I’m sure you know, Visstad, my home, is failing economically.”

“Yes,” the Baroness said, uncrossing her arms, “but that’s why you’re here, is it not? I’m paying for your town’s coming tax bracket in exchange for your services. That was the deal.” She softened her gaze. “Wasn’t it?”

Everlid shook her head, “No! There’s nothing in our contract that says you’ll even agree to cover our town! You can say you’re dissatisfied with me at any time and the deal is off. It’s over for Visstad and you still benefit. If you don’t cover our payments, it’s stated that Visstad’s title will go to you instead of your father.” Tears budded in her soft green eyes. “It would be easier for you to use me until the last minute, deny the payment and steal my home,” She turned away, “It’s what any so called noble would do.”

The Baroness took one of Evie’s hands into hers, pulling her closer. “Evie I was never going to do that!” She forced a laugh, “even if I did absorb your town, I wouldn’t know what to do with it. I don’t want more responsibilities. But even still, that doesn’t explain why you’ve been checking out books on economics. Shouldn’t you be trying harder to seduce me if you’re worried about me denying you?”

“That’s just it. I can’t control if you’ll fund my town. I’m good at what I do, but this is my first time applying that skill outside of the Academy and I didn’t want to risk my time with something I didn’t know if I could pull off,” She scoffed, “the rumors about you were rather worrying. Everyone claimed you were some cold, heartless deviant, not taking any interest in your estates or the people in it. I knew if I wanted results, real ones I could trust, I needed to find a way for Visstad to maintain its economy, even without your donation.”

“I still don’t understand. Surely there are books on economics in Visstad. I know your town is more rural but there must be-”

“It’s not like it is here, Baroness. If you spent time outside this castle perhaps you would know that.” She cut off the Baroness’ offended remark, “But that’s not the point. Visstad has contracts in place that are generations old. My father long suspected there was something off with them as more fine print was added and more modifications made, but we always trusted our trading partners, we always signed on the line. We always trusted, and now look where we are. All Visstad has to its name is the Pleasure Academy! It’s hardly respectable. No one wants to associate with us besides those towns that already have contracts with us.”

Slowly, tears fell down the courtesan’s face as she kept talking, fists clenched harder. “Your library has texts that lay out everything my father suspected. Your advisors have been helpful too. I brought a copy of one of the trade agreements we have, and your advisors were able to point out three different loopholes and addons that put Visstad at a disadvantage. I need to be able to go back home with at least a plan on how to help my people, with or without your money.”

The Baroness’ brow furrowed as she thought. “I see. Even with my money this time, you would still need more for the next bracket. But still! You, a whore, want to fix the trade contracts of Visstad by educating yourself on complex law and theory? Why you? Couldn’t they have sent some apprentice accountant instead?”

Everild smirked at this, pulling the Baroness against her chest, bending her leg so her knee fell between her Lady’s thighs, her voice low and smooth in her ear. “Remember what I said about your rumors, Baroness? Would you, the sheltered, selfish noble, have so eagerly accepted an apprentice from some nowhere town as you did the top ‘whore’ in a renowned academy?”

The Baroness gasped at the sudden press of Everild’s leg against her center, closing her eyes as her courtesan whispered in her ear.

Everild relaxed her hold on the Baroness, speaking plainly though still holding her close. “We didn’t think you would. So here I am. Besides, there’s more to seduction than just knowing how to bat your eyes. I’ll have you know that we at the Academy are actually quite well read.”

The Baroness laughed, “So it would seem! But please, Evie, know this. I never had any intention of taking Visstad. I promise you will see the money your town needs for the upcoming bracket. And I can help you with the contracts too, I have contacts here: all of my advisors and my father’s accountants and lawyers. It wouldn’t be too hard to request one of them to visit Visstad and have them ask to see the old things. And if they happen to notice that it is entirely unfair, they simply would have to make moves to help your town correct it. By order of the Baroness herself, you can’t turn that down,” she said with a smile.

“Hm, that Baroness is pretty hard to say no to, I’ve learned,” Evie teased. “They really would have no choice wouldn’t they?” She paused and then frowned. “But our partners? Would they just accept the new deals?”

The Baroness winked. “Don’t worry about them. My estates hold weight not just in Visstad, but in several small towns. As long as your contracts aren’t with major cities, they’re probably under my mother’s name, which I now control.”

The courtesan’s smile seemed to light the hall more than any sconce could have. Her relief flowed off of her in waves as she threw her arms around the raven haired woman, tears rolling down her face. “Oh, thank you, Baroness! Thank you so much! You have no idea who much this means to Visstad. How much this means to me, or to the Academy even! We finally have a chance!” She pressed her face to the Baroness’ chest, murmuring softly, “Thank you, thank you so much.”

The Baroness pressed a hand to the back of her courtesan’s hair, stroking lightly. After a while, when Everild’s tears had stopped and she had gained more control of herself, green eyes met grey and she asked “Is there some way for me to repay you?” as she ran her fingers delicately over her lover’s sides.

“I can think of a few ways...,” the noble trailed off so she could kiss her lover. The kiss was soft, gentle. All things the Baroness usually despised in intimacy. What was the point if it wasn’t to get off? If the kisses weren’t trailing downward or biting at her lips she usually didn’t care for them. But this felt nice, like she was sharing something special with Evie. Some kind of  _ moment _ , one she didn’t feel the need to rush. 

Eventually, the courtesan started to undo the strings holding her mistress’ tunic together. The Baroness took the hint and pulled them towards the door, one hand fiddling with the handle behind her while the other teased at her lover’s covered breasts. When the door finally opened, the Baroness wasted no time. She pulled her lover across the room and spun Everild around to press her against and over the stage, tugging at the knot that held up her sarong. Evie pulled it off and shrugged out of her semi-sheer half-tunic and green corset before pressing the Baroness’ head against her stomach, silently asking her to make her way down. She complied. The lower her kisses went, the harder they got, one kiss over her hip ended in a soft bite, the next a harsh sucking to the inside of her thigh. Just before the Baroness could kiss Everild’s sex, the courtesan shot up, crying “Wait!”

The Baroness snapped her head up, confusion and worry in her eyes. “My apologies! I haven’t hurt you have I? Should I stop?”

“No! I mean, yes you should stop, but not because you’re bad. I just-, Baroness, this was for you. So I could thank you. Let me do this for you. Please?”

The hard expression from that night appeared again as the Baroness stood up, and Everild was worried she had stepped over some line. “You can bring yourself to finish, if that’s your worry. I just want to help you get there. With whatever you need. Please; Baroness, let me do this.”

The Baroness’ thought for a short while, expression unreadable until she gently stepped back from Everild’s thighs and climbed the stage stairs, heading toward the crimson bed in the stage’s center. She tugged her trousers and elegant tunic off, neatly folding them on the nightstand before gingerly laying down against the bed, waiting. Everild left her clothes where they were on the floor and quickly moved up the stairs to kiss her lover.

She wasted no time, kissing her way across the Baroness’ jaw, down her neck, sucking gently as she went. She peppered her modest breasts with kisses, one hand scratching down her stomach to circle around her hips, each motion causing the Baroness’ breath to hitch. When her mistress started to roll her hips, Everild took the hint and kissed down her stomach, skipping where the Baroness needed her most and started to lightly bite her thighs. Again, the Baroness never moaned, at most sighing or sharply inhaling, but her constant rolling of her hips, starved for touch, betrayed how desperate she was really feeling.

When Everild kissed the Baroness’ soaked sex, the noble let out of cry that could only be heard as a moan of pleasure. Her hands kept busy, one massaging at her lover’s thigh while the other teased at her nipple, her mouth preoccupied with staying on the clit, sucking gently at it, tongue pushing against her sopping entrance. The Baroness fisted her hands in the courtesan’s ginger hair, pushing her harder against her pussy, bucking her hips up in time with Evie’s ministrations, her tongue expertly teasing and pushing exactly where the Baroness needed her.

Everild’s tongue flicked over the Baroness’ clit, one of her hands trailing down to press two fingers into her entrance, curling up as she pushed in. The pressure inside felt wonderful, each pulse of the courtesan’s fingers brought a wave of pleasure with it. The Baroness could only take so much of this delicious treatment before she could feel herself nearing climax. Gasping for breath, she murmured “leave your fingers but let me, oh mnn, let me touch my- Gods-, myself.”

The courtesan obliged, leaving her fingers inside, still pushing against that spot in her lover that made her gasp each time, but pulling her head back, just watching as the Baroness reached down and stroked at her clit, face tight as she chased her release. When her pleasure crested, Evie felt a strong pressure on her fingers and took the cue to finish strong, drawing out her mistress’ orgasm by slowing down her pulses, each one seemed to make the Baroness twitch and jerk in pleasure for just a little bit longer before she took a deep breath and gently pulled Everild’s fingers out.

The courtesan kissed up her lover’s body and laid herself down, both women facing the ceiling, panting for air. After catching her breath, the Baroness turned to Evie and kissed her softly, like before in the hall. She liked these kinds of kisses, she decided. They felt safe.  _ Everild  _ felt safe. She kept these thoughts in her mind as she stopped the kiss to press their foreheads together. Soon, both were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the delay, but with the quarantine and finals, I haven't had the time nor the privacy to write, especially not for this kind of story. But things have gotten better and you know what that means: *cracks knuckles* It's medieval erotica time. Comments, compliments and constructive criticisms are all welcome!


End file.
